A comparator circuit compares two input signals to generate an output signal. If a first input is higher than a second input (e.g., a higher voltage, a higher current, etc.), then the output of the comparator assumes a first logic value. If the second input is higher than the first input, then the output of the comparator assumes a second logic value.